Ma Dai
Ma Dai is a Shu general and Ma Chao's cousin. He is best known for slaying Wei Yan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Ma Dai is considered to be Ma Chao's loyal and faithful cousin throughout the Dynasty Warrors series. He first appears with his cousin at Tong Gate and is often the only general to continue serving Ma Chao after Han Sui's defection. Upon his cousin's behest, he joins Shu at Cheng Du, after Ma Chao shares a common agenda with Liu Bei. Kessen During Wei's story in Kessen II, he fights for his cousin's cause at Tong Gate and is one of the generals who leads an active assault. Presumably after the battle, the cousins lose sight of one another and reunite later. Ma Chao values his kinsmen and proclaims him as a "brother". During Shu's story, Ma Dai may join at his cousin's behest when they face Cai Wengi. Alternatively, he can be lost in a desert mirage created by Zhuge Liang and continue to fight with her when he escapes. He leads a similar unit as Ma Chao except he has a weaker War rating and limited use of magic. Quotes *"I think your words unwise? Why should we join anyone? ::~~''Ma Dai watching a betraying Wei Yan'' Historical Information Ma Dai is Ma Chao's younger cousin who is mentioned in the Record of the Three Kingdoms and The Chronicles of Ma Chao. His earlier history remains unknown and he isn't mentioned until Ma Chao was dying in 222. His cousin said, "I am among the 200 people who survived Mengde's (Cao Cao's) cruelty, yet it is Ma Dai who will remain. I entrust him to faithfully serve His Majesty (Liu Bei) and preserve our family." When Ma Chao passed away, Ma Dai was given the rank of General Who Pacifies the North and was named Marquis of Chencang. After Zhuge Liang died of illness, Wei Yan and Yang Yi were mutually hostile towards one another. When rumors of Wei Yan's defection reached Liu Shan's ears, Ma Dai was ordered to slay the betrayer. According to the two sources mentioned earlier and the Book of Jin, Ma Dai slew Wei Yan during the latter's escape. His last mention in historical records is 235, in which he and his army invaded Wei. He was defeated by Niu Jin and fled after his army was cut down to 1,000 men. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Ma Dai is depicted as a positive supporting character. He accompanied Ma Teng to the capital and escaped from his uncle's execution through a disguise. He returns to Ma Chao and participates in his cousin's battles. He follows Ma Chao into Liu Bei's services. Zhuge Liang formerly dubs him as a vassal of Shu when the Northern Campaigns occur. He participates in a few of Zhuge Liang's plans, one of which includes ambushing Sun Li's troops and slaying the fictional Chen Zao. After the strategist's death, Ma Dai foresaw Wei Yan's betrayal thanks to a secret plan left behind to him by Zhuge Liang. According to the strategist's instructions, he was to feign loyalty to Wei Yan's cause and gain his favor. Ma Dai would only strike his former comrade down when Wei Yan would yell, "Who dares to slay me!?" True enough, Wei Yan did proclaim the same words and Ma Dai acted accordingly, dispatching the traitor by striking his back. Ma Dai was rewarded with the ranks that Wei Yan abandoned and earned respect as a loyal subject. Category:Shu non-playable characters